


Welcome Home

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Kain Fest for nochick_fics [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: help_japan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Al have a surprise visitor on their big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Kain looked in the mirror and grimaced when he saw how badly he had managed to mangle his bow tie. How anyone that didn't work in a mens’ boutique could make them look good was beyond him. He secretly bet that Mustang could do it. He was vain enough to practice in front of a mirror for hours on end, he was sure of it.

“Kain, aren’t you ready yet?” Al poked his head in the door and tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight.

He batted Kain’s hands away and promptly fixed his tie. “We can’t have you looking disheveled on our big day,” Al smiled.

“I can’t believe the big day is finally here. It feels like we have spent our whole lives trying to make this a reality,” Kain smiled back.

“I bet Brother would be very proud of us,” Al reminded him.

“It just feels like we should have done more for him. If we had been paying more attention to what was going on with the two of you. If we had remembered he was just a kid under that attitude and snark,” Kain sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. 

“We all have regrets about back then. Everyday I could kick my own ass for not speaking up. I could have called any one of you and told you everything that was happening. Ed would have been pissed as hell. I know he would have gotten over it. I am more to blame than anyone.” Al confessed as he knelt in front of Kain on the tile floor, tuxedo pants be damned.

“Al, Honey I’m sorry.” Kain whispered and lifted Al’s face so he could look him in the eye. “No one will ever love Ed more than you, or you Ed for that matter. I know there is no way you would have ever knowingly let himself be in a position that he couldn’t win,” Kain softly told him.

“Do you think it’s wrong that I still have hope? That I miss him this fucking much?” Al asked.

“No, I think it is only right. Your brother is your family. He was your entire world for so long it would odd if you didn’t,” Kain wiped the tears that escaped Al’s eyes.

“You know I love you. I just wish he could be here. He has missed so many thing in my life already,” Al was sure that Ed was still alive, and the lack of his body in the underground city confirmed it. Kain wasn’t sure what to think, but he would never tell Al not to believe.

“He wasn't here when I got my degree. He missed our wedding. Now he is going to miss our big opening. You’re not sorry you resigned and spent your time helping me get funding to open the orphanage are you?” Al asked for what must have been the hundredth time this month alone.

“He better not be. If he breaks my baby brother’s heart I will break his face.” Kain and Al both look up and were shocked to see Ed standing their big as life.

“Brother!” Al practically squealed and ran to him. “How did you manage this after so many years? I knew you were still alive. I knew you would find a way to come back home. We went through to much together I just couldn’t believe you died. I looked everywhere for you. I chased down every rumor that had the slightest chance of being you. Mustang made poor Kain go with me, and we chased down every lead I had.” Al couldn't stop petting Ed’s face and hair, it was as if he was afraid his brother would disappear once more.

“Is that how you two got together?” Ed asked him looking from Kain to Al. 

“I guess it was. He is the only one that never said I should just let you be. Roy said I should hope but still be realistic. I wonder why he didn't tell me he was trying to find you. I could’ve helped. My alchemy has come along since you left.” Al told him.

“I think he was afraid to get your hopes up. He has been trying to get me home for a while now. It looks like he made the right decision to me. You didn't sit at home and wallow in your grief, instead you turned it into something positive. I’m proud of you, Al.” Ed said fondly.

“Brother, where are you staying? How long have you been back?” Al suddenly wondered.

“I haven’t been back long. Roy made me change clothes and then we can right here. He said if we didn’t come find you right away you would kill him. I am going to stay with Roy until I get settle, maybe longer.” Ed blushed.

“Brother, does that mean that you two are...” Al started to ask and Ed cut him off. “It means Roy knows I need to readjust. He said it would be like when he came back from Ishval. I don’t know if anything will ever come between me and Roy, but I think I need to stay with him.”

“Okay, promise me you will come stay with us if you ever want to.” Al asked him and waited for Ed to nod.

“So, I hear you have something fancy planned today and it is is in my honor?” Ed asked.

“The Edward Elric Children’s Home officially opens it’s doors today. We will specialize in the hard to place kids. The ones that need the most attention. Kain explained still shocked to see his long lost brother in law.  
It looked like there was going to be even more of a reason to celebrate tonight. “It looks like we will be late.” Kain said after checking his watch.

Kain had no idea what Roy had done to bring Ed home, he would be forever in the man’s debt for making Al so happy.


End file.
